2007-10-09
This is what happened on Tuesday, October 9, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy At breakfast, Marty and Stephen Nalley are having a pleasant discussion when Eruption, Dump Truck and Thud arrive, triggering a fight that gets joined by Saladin and then Hippolyta. It gets broken up by Melvin Donner, Langley Paulson and Conrad Filbert.The Evil That Men Do: Part 2 Elaine and Tansy have a talk about their relationship with each other and with Wyatt. They notice that it’s getting colder. (This is due to an attack by Kigatilik, but the story doesn't disclose this for a while) In the Sophomore Assembly, Mrs. Carson shows the Hellen Goodkind film, where she describes mutants as an evil that has to be rounded up, imprisoned and stamped out. Danny Franks is daydreaming before math class when his spirit, Winappe, breaks in and delivers a lecture about his fixation on Tansy. He decides that Peggy is in his league. She mentions a book, The Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshal And His Immortals. During her radio show, The Voice of Reason, Zenith gives the latest weather advisory. It’s bad and going to get worse. The Tres Amegias are back in the sims. Kayda finds a clever way of disabling the ward without sending an alarm. Elaine kills most of the outside guards, while Tansy kills the two men guarding the hostage and frees her. Well done. At lunch (presumably) Stephen and Marty discuss the incident. Marty tells Steve some of what’s behind Eruption’s animosity toward her. Also at lunch (presumably), Lanie and Tansy talk with Tansy’s mother about their relationship with each other and with Wyatt. The water feed for the heating boilers goes out. The utility says it will be at least a week until they can get the feed back. The head of operations, Mr. Duncan, says to institute Plan 4. Headmistress Carson decides to move all the students to the Crystal Hall for the duration. (While not in the story, Hawthorn is excepted, because it's got heating and there are lots of "special needs" students that can't be moved. Not to mention Fubar.) At the water station, the driver of the gasoline truck that exploded wonders why he’s still alive. He sees a wolf, or at least something that looks like a wolf. The weather forecast is in the disaster zone. In Lanie’s lab, she, Kayda, Tamsy are going through photographs to make a new costume for Kayda when Wyatt arrives with the weather news. Kayda refuses to head to the Crystal Hall, saying she has something working at her shamanic lodge that she can’t leave. Wyatt can’t budge her, so he goes with her.The Evil That Men Do: Part 3 Kayda heads into the driving snow, followed by Wyatt Cody. He finds her very close to dying of hypothermia. They take refuge in the sweat lodge, because Wyatt doesn’t know where the actual Nations Lodge is at. A cell tower overburdened with ice falls, cutting off cell phone access to Whateley, including all the students in the Crystal Hall. John Martin appeals to Tansy for help. Mega-Girl joins Stronghold at the FSA table. They discuss the fight. Hippolyta proposes that the FSA make eliminating gay-bashing a priority for the rest of they year. The motion passes, even though many members think that it’s going to create more problems. Kayda and Wyatt are slowly freezing in the Nation’s tepee, which was hardly weatherproof. Tansy and Lanie are having a bit of lunch at the Alpha table when they hear Amelia Hartford dressing down Peeper. They mention being worried when Headmistress Carson overhears them from the coffee station, and asks what the situation is. When she learns, she swears and then heads out as Lady Astarte. Lady Astarte is thwarted by the storm, which seems almost alive. She finally sends essence to Kayda and Wyatt through the ground. Kayda and Wyatt talk. Coyote intervenes to create a windbreak to protect the tepee. In the Crystal Hall, Danny Franks finally gives in to Winape and shifts into his catgirl form. Dump Truck begins to harass him. Several of the FSA intervene. Headmistress Carson ends it, and issues some blood-curdling threats of what will happen to anyone who provokes a fight during the emergency. The students prepare for night. Blue Ridge Mountains Computer Expert plants the files on his target’s computer and then adjusts everything to show they were added by the owner, not by an outside influence. He watches the Trojan he’d almost missed discover the files and send a message to its master and then withdraws without leaving any trace that he'd been there. Job well done. Atlanta, Georgia An analyst of the Georgia Bureau of Investigation discovers the stash of child porn that has been planted on the target’s computer. They set up to arrest the perp. Wallachia Lord Paramount looks at the weather reports from the vicinity of Whateley. He tells his phone to put a call through to his princess. He finds out there is no connectivity. He puts his plane on standby and prepares to check with his staff mage. Lord Paramount’s mage tells him there is an essence component to the storm, and he can’t see through it. Lord Paramount prepares to head out. In Seattle Miles Wylann takes his daughter Gwen into the office for her first day as an intern. She describes the incident with Slippery and friends for a couple of agents working on the case. Then she’s kidnapped by Slippery under the illusion that he’s rescuing her from the MCO. Vindigo’s group has added Boost (Warper) and Snooze She learns that Vindego can also levitate as well as having energy blasts. Then two more people walk in: Spot and Colin.Absinthe Spot identifies her as one of Wylann’s children, and then Snooze puts her out. She wakes up in another room. She listens to people on the other side of the wall make plans. Then she has one of her fairies release a full load of glamour, incapacitating Snooze and giving her access to a manifested knife. She escapes, followed by Slippery. Then the MCO arrives in force. See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline